Importas en mi Vida
by pablovera23
Summary: Les presento mi primera historia, Esta historia contiene aventura y romance entre Ash y Serena, que siguen en su viaje descubriendo cosas nuevas. además de agregar a dos personajes de mi propia creación que los ayudaran mucho y el regreso de alguien especial.
1. ¿El te gusta?

**NOTA: Antes de empezar con esta historia, os quiero decir que es mi primera historia que constara de capítulos, ya que estoy acostumbrado a siempre escribir historias únicas, por no tener que estar viendo comentarios de: ¿cuando la sigues? ¿ espero el próximo con ansias? Eso puede llegar a molestar un poco y solo quiero comentarios como: "me a gustado", "podrías mejorarlo", "trata de alargarlo más" etc, etc, etc.**

**Sin más, les dejo el capítulo 1, disfrútenlo... **

Capítulo 1: ¿El te gusta?

Nuestros amigos Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie se encontraban en camino a la ciudad donde se encontraba el gimnasio de Corelia para que Ash pudiese volver a retarla después de haber perdido la última vez, pero ya se hacia de noche y todos deciden acampar y continuar mañana.

-¡Tengo sueño hermano!- le exclamaba Bonnie.

-Descuida Bonnie, acamparemos aquí- le decía Clemont.

-Por mi esta bien- decía Ash.

-Por mi igual- decía Serena.

-En ese caso...-sacándose su mochila-, comenzaré a armar las carpas- decía Clemont.

-Entonces yo iré a buscar un poco de madera...- dejando su mochila-, para prender la fogata- decía Ash.

-Me parece una buena idea Ash- le decía sonriendo Clemont a Ash.

-¡Ya me quiero dormir!- gritaba Bonnie con mucho cansancio.

-Ten un poco de paciencia Bonnie- le decía Clemont riendo.

-Jaja- se reía Ash-, iré por la leña antes de que se ponga más oscuro de lo que esta- decía Ash.

-¡Espera!- le gritaba Serena-, voy contigo- le decía Serena.

-Eh... ¿estás segura?- le cuestiono Ash.

-¿Por qué no lo estaría?- le cuestiono Serena algo sonrojada.

-Que yo recuerde, le tienes mucho miedo al bosque cuando esta oscuro- le decía Ash.

-Bueno...- ocultando su sonrojo-, se que no me pasara nada si estas tu a mi lado- le decía Serena.

-¡Entonces, vamos!- exclamaba Ash con una gran sonrisa.

-Ok- decía Serena, respondiendo la sonrisa de Ash de la misma manera- Ash no tiene idea de lo que le quise decir con eso- se decía Serena en sus pensamientos.

-¿Vienes amigo?- le cuestionaba a su compañero Pokemon.

-¡Pika-pika!- exclamaba Pikachu muy feliz.

-¡Ahora volvemos chicos!- exclamaba Ash desde lejos.

-¡Ok!- decía Clemont.

Clemont quedó armando las carpas, mientras Bonnie no dejaba de quejarse por ya querer descansar. Ash, Serena y Pikachu fueron en busca de la madera sin alejarse mucho para poder regresar rápido y que no se preocupen Clemont y Bonnie.

-Bien...- cogiendo la madera del piso-, esto bastará para la fogata- decía Ash.

-¿No necesitas ayuda?- le cuestionó Serena.

-No te preocupes Serena- decía Ash.

-Ash..., pero quiero ayudar, no quiero ser un estorbo- decía Serena algo triste.

-¿De qué hablas Serena?- cuestiono Ash-, tu no eres un estorbo- decía Ash bastante serio.

-Es que...- decía Serena aún triste.

-Ya no digas eso Serena, eres parte importante de nosotros así que ya no piense eso, ¿esta bien?- le decía Ash con una gran sonrisa.

-Esta bien- le decía Serena menos triste.

-¡Pika!- exclamaba Pikachu subiendo al hombro de Serena.

-Pikachu también piensa igual- decía Ash muy alegre.

-Gracias Pikachu- le decía Serena dejando su tristeza de lado.

-Volvamos con Clemont y Bonnie- decía Ash.

Los tres partieron de regreso a donde se encontraban Clemont y Bonnie. En el tiempo transcurrido, por fin Clemont pudo armar las tiendas y Bonnie ya estaba contenta y con mucho sueño a la vez.

-¿Ya terminaste con las tiendas hermano?- cuestionó Bonnie muy cansada.

-Ya están listas- respondía Clemont.

-Hasta que por fin hermano, tardaste mucho- le decía Bonnie con un poco de sarcasmo.

-No seas así Bonnie- decía Clemont riendo un poco por su comentario.

-¡Ya llegamos!- exclamaban Ash y Serena desde lejos.

-¡Pika-pikachu!- exclamaba Pikachu.

Ash dejó la leña y prendieron la fogata, Clemont empezó a preparar la comida y Serena le dio a cada pokemon un pastelillo especial para que pudieran comer. Clemont sirvió la comida y luego de un rato todos terminaron de comer y decidieron ir a sus tiendas para poder descansar.

-¡Estuvo delicioso Clemont!- exclamaba Ash muy feliz.

-¡Si!, estuvo bueno Clemont- decía Serena.

-No es nada Chicos- decía Clemont sonrojado.

-Ahora si a descansar- decía Ash dirigiéndose a la tienda-, ¡Mañana iré por mi victoria!- exclamaba muy emocionado.

-Terminare de lavar los platos y yo también iré- decía Clemont.

-Yo ya me voy a la tienda, tengo mucho sueño- decía Bonnie.

-Buenas noches a todos- decía Bonnie entrando a la tienda.

-Buenas noches- decían todos a Bonnie.

-Listo- decía Clemont guardando los platos-, ya me iré a dormir Serena- entrando a la tienda donde estaba Ash.

-Ok- decía Serena-, creó que yo también necesito descansar- entrando a la tienda con Bonnie.

Todos ya se encontraban en su tiendas descansando, pero al parecer Bonnie no tenía tanto sueño al parecer y decidió cuestionar a Serena.

-Oye Serena, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- le cuestiono Bonnie.

-Eh...- se despertaba Serena- ¿No tenias sueño Bonnie?- le cuestiono Serena sobándose el ojo.

-Al parecer ya no- decía Bonnie sacando su lengua.

-¿Qué sucede Bonnie?- cuestiono Serena.

-¿Sientes algo por Ash?- le cuestiono Bonnie.

Serena quedó en completo shock, no sabía que responderle a Bonnie y se puso muy nerviosa.

-Eh... Serena, respondeme, Serena- decía Bonnie.

-¿Qué dijiste Bonnie?- cuestiono Serena muy nerviosa.

-¿Si sientes algo por Ash?- volvió a cuestionar a Serena.

-Bue-bue-bueno... y-yo-yo...- tartamudeaba Serena muy sonrojada.

-¡Eso quiere decir que sí!- gritaba Bonnie muy feliz.

-Bonnie, por favor no grites- susurraba Serena.

-¡A Serena le gusta Ash, a Serena le gusta Ash!- seguía gritando Bonnie.

-¡Cállate Bonnie, por favor!- susurraba fuerte Serena.

-Perdón, perdón- decía Bonnie.

Mientras en la otra tienda donde se encontraban Clemont y Ash...

-Eh...- despertaba Ash.

-¿Qué pasa Ash?- cuestionaba Clemont con sueño.

-Creí haber escuchado a Bonnie gritando mi nombre...- decía Ash algo confuso.

-Lo habrás soñado Ash- volviendo a recostarse.

-Tal vez...- decía Ash volviendo a recostarse-, pero estoy... seguro... de haberla escuchado- decía bostezando.

**Gracias por leer :D**


	2. La Promesa

Capítulo 2: La Promesa

Ash se volvió a dormir después de haber creído escuchar a Bonnie mencionarla; lo que el no sabía es que si lo había mencionado. Mientras Serena rogaba por no hubiesen escuchado nada Ash ni Clemont.

-Parece que no te escucharon...- decía Serena más calmada.

-Disculpa Serena- decía Bonnie tomándose la cabeza.

-Bonnie, debes dejar de ser así tan explosiva- decía Serena.

-Lo se, lo se- sacando su lengua-, ¿Por qué no le has dicho lo que siente?- le cuestiono Bonnie.

-Eh...- se puso muy nerviosa-, mejor hay que descansar no crees, jeje- decía Serena tratando de evitar el tema.

-Ya pues Serena, se que piensas que soy solo una niña, pero se más de lo que crees- decía Bonnie con una sonrisa.

-...- Serena quedó muda.

-Sino, no le buscaría una novia adecuada a mi hermano- decía Bonnie.

-Bonnie...- decía Serena respirando profundamente-, decirle... a Ash... no es sencillo- decía Serena algo deprimida.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionaba Bonnie.

-Es que... no tengo el valor- le respondía Serena.

-Tarde o temprano tendrás que decírselo o sino lo perderás- decía Bonnie.

-¿Perder... a Ash?- se cuestionaba Serena.

-De seguro mientras avancemos, habrán chicas que les guste Ash- le explicaba Bonnie.

-...- Serena no dijo nada.

-Espero no haberte alterado con lo que te dije- decía Bonnie preocupada.

-No, no pasa nada, tienes razón, buenas noches Bonnie- decía Serena volviendo a recostarse.

-Ok- decía Bonnie haciendo lo mismo.

En verdad, a Serena si le preocupaba un poco lo último que le dijo Bonnie, no había pensando en la posibilidad de poder perder al chico que tanto le ha gustado por no decirle nada Ash. Justo Serena ya se iba a quedar dormida cuando escuchó unos pasos cerca de la tienda y pensó en salir a echar un vistazo para saber que era; Era nada más y nada menos que Ash, al parecer, el tampoco podía dormir.

-¿A donde ira Ash?

-Tal vez sea mi oportunidad para decirle a Ash lo que siento...

-Ah...- acordándose de Bonnie-, no puedo dejar sola a Bonnie- decía mirando a la tienda.

-Ya se- sacando su pokebola-, sal Fennekin.

-Fennekin, cuida a Bonnie por mi un rato, ¿ok?

-Fenne.

Serena fue en busca de Ash dejando a su Fennekin cuidando a Bonnie. Ash después de caminar un rato, llegó a un lago y vio un tronco caído y se sentó a ver la noche y ponerse a pensar un poco.

-¿Como puedo ganarle a Corelia...?- mirando al cielo.

-He intentado con todo tipo de estrategia y siempre Corelia esta un paso adelante de ella.

-Pikachu no soportó ni dos golpes la última vez... no creó que pueda poder ganarle...

-Nunca digas eso Ash...- decía alguien detrás de él.

-Eh...

-Hola...

-¿Qué haces aquí Serena?

-No podía dormir... al igual que tu al parecer.

-¿Dejaste sola a Bonnie?- le cuestionaba Ash muy preocupado.

-Descuida Ash, la deje junto a Fennekin para que la cuide- decía Serena sentándose junto a Ash.

-Menos mal- decía Ash volviendo a ver al cielo.

-¿Creías que dejaría sola a Bonnie?

-No, yo se que tu no serías capaz de hacer eso.

-Entonces... no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Pero debo Serena...- decía muy serio-, yo los invite a ustedes a viajar conmigo y no podría permitirme que les pase nada.

-Entiendo...- decía Serena también viendo al cielo.

-Y... ¿Por qué no podías dormir?- le cuestiono Ash.

-Bueno... tu ¿por qué no podías dormir?- le cuestiono Serena para evitar el tema del porque hacia ella.

-Pues... ya habrás escuchado el porque hace un rato.

-Bueno sí..., pero... ¿por qué te desanimas?- cuestiono Serena-, tu no eres así.

-Serena...- le decía Ash mirándola fijamente-, ¿Crees que sea un buen entrenador?- le cuestiono muy triste.

-¡Ash!- le exclamo Serena muy seria.

-Eh.

-Tu eres un gran entrenador, uno de los mejores de los pocos que he visto, no puedes dejar que una derrota te tenga así.

-Serena...- decía Ash completamente impresionado por lo que decía Serena.

-Nos has demostrado que no importa la situación siempre hay que salir adelante... y lo que me enseñaste a mi... nunca rendirse...

Esto último dejo en shock a Ash, esa última frase que dijo Serena le hizo recordar todas las veces en que salió adelante en una batalla o en situación de peligro sin importar el riesgo que corría al poner su vida en riesgo por proteger a los que más quería.

-Gracias Serena- le decía Ash dándole un abrazó.

-Mm...- Serena se puso muy nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa Serena?

-Na-nada...- tartamudeaba Serena.

-Te veo algo nerviosa.

-Es solo... que me sorprendió lo que hiciste nada más- decía Serena aún nerviosa.

-Jeje discúlpame Serena- decía Ash tomándose la cabeza.

-Descuida.

-Bien- poniéndose de pie Ash-, párate Serena- decía Ash tomando su mano.

-¿Qué-qué pasa?- cuestionaba Serena sonrojada y nerviosa.

-Vamos a hacer una promesa.

-¿Promesa?

-Se que ya lo hacemos, pero hagamoslo oficial.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Proteger uno del otro y apoyarnos sin importar la situación en la que nos encontremos.

-¡Bien, seguiremos haciendo eso!- exclamo Serena muy feliz.

-¡Bien!- le decía Ash con una gran sonrisa.

Ambos regresaron al lugar donde decidieron acampar para poder descansar.

-Buenas noches Serena.

-Buenas noches Ash.

Ash y Serena entraron en sus tiendas y se acostaron y la vez sin saberlo dijeron lo mismo susurrando.

-Debí decirle... en ese momento...

La noche pasaba y ya todos se quedaron dormidos, pero por otra parte en la ciudad de Luminalia... Bajaban dos personas de un avión que llegaban desde un pueblo de Kanto.

-¡Hasta que por fin llegamos!- exclama el chico muy adolorido.

-Si... ese viaje fue un poco...- decía la chica.

-No importa, lo importante es que llegamos- decía el chico sobándose la espalda.

-Es el inicio de algo nuevo.

-¡Juntos!- exclamaba alegre el chico.

-Jiji.

**Gracias por leer :D**


	3. Nuevos en la ciudad, la revancha de Ash

Capítulo 3: Nuevos en la ciudad, Ash va por su revancha

Los nuevos chicos que llegaron a ciudad Luminalia, fueron al Centro Pokemon para poder descansar y comenzar con su viaje al día siguiente. Pidieron su dormitorio y fueron directo a descansar.

-¡Por fin!- gritaba el chico.

-¿Qué sucede Pako?- cuestionaba la chica.

-Es que... al fin volveré a dormir en una cama- decía Pako llorando de felicidad.

-Que exagerado eres.

-No es que sea exagerado Ema- secándose las lágrimas-, ¿no sabes qué se siente dormir sentado?

-¡Obvio que sí!- le gritaba-, ¡Yo también he sufrido ahí sentada!- exclamaba Ema poniéndose furiosa.

-Jeje, tranquilízate por favor...- decía Pako nervioso por la actitud de Ema.

-No tomas en cuenta lo que yo también he sufrido ahí- decía Ema dándole la espalda.

-Discúlpame Ema, enserio- decía Pako tomándose la cabeza.

-Esta bien- decía Ema con una sonrisa.

-Vamos a dormir- tirándose en la cama-, que mañana comienza nuestro viaje.

-Ok.

Pako y Ema se acostaron y se quedaron dormidos. Al día siguiente despertaron y salieron del Centro Pokemon para comenzar su viaje por la región de Kalos.

-Muy bien, ¿por donde empezamos?- decía Ema.

-Pues es muy fácil mi querida amiga, jeje- decía Pako muy decidido.

-Eh...

-Vamos... ¡A DESAYUNAR, QUE ME MUERO DE HAMBRE!- exclamaba Pako buscando una cafetería.

-¡Ah!- decía Ema sorprendida-, pero si hace un rato hemos tomado un jugo.

-Lo se, pero no es desayuno, no esta lo esencial- decía Pako señalando un café.

-¿Ok?

-No te preocupes, será rápido, tampoco soy tan glotón.

Pako y Ema entraron. Ema quedó sorprendida con la gran cantidad de platos que termino Pako y salieron del restaurante satisfechos, sobretodo Pako.

-Eso estuvo delicioso, ¿No Ema?- cuestionaba sobándose el estomago.

-Pues...

-Jeje, ahora si, ¿Qué quieres hacer primero?- cuestionaba Pako.

-He visto una Centro Comercial cerca de aquí y pensé...- decía Ema.

-¿Ir al Centro?, ¡claro vamos!

-¿Seguro?

-Claro, si te pone feliz a mi también.

-Entonces vamos.

-¡Si!- exclamaba Pako feliz.

-Jiji.

Dejando de la lado a Pako y Ema, los chicos ya estaban en ciudad Yantra para la revancha de Ash, pero esta vez como contrincante del líder de gimnasio.

-Muy chicos es hora, para esto he estado entrenando duro- decía Ash muy serio.

-¡Pikachu!- exclamaba Pikachu dándole ánimos.

-Gracias amigo.

-Ash no te preocupes, te estaremos alentando en todo momento- le decía Serena con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias Serena.

-Eh... Ash disculpa, pero tengo que hacer algo y necesito que mi hermano me ayude- decía Bonnie.

-¿De qué hablas Bonnie?- le cuestionaba Clemont algo confuso.

-Tu solo sígueme.

-Esta bien, nos vemos en un rato- decía Ash entrando al gimnasio.

-¡Suerte!- decían de lejos Clemont y Bonnie.

-Gracias chicos.

Ash entro decido y se encontró con Corelia para poder iniciar su batalla de gimnasio.

-Hola Corelia- decía Ash.

-Hola Ash, al fin llegaste.

-Si, estoy listo para mi batalla.

-Bueno, será dentro de un rato, ¿te importaría espera?

-No hay problema Corelia.

-Bien.

Mientras que comienza la ansiada batalla entre Ash y Corelia, Pako y Ema buscaban el Centro Comercial que había visto Ema.

-¿Donde esta exactamente?- cuestiona Pako muy confuso.

-Debería estar por aquí, pero...- decía Ema viendo por todos lados.

-¡Mira Ema!- exclamaba Pako muy alegre.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡HELADOS!- gritaba Pako corriendo hacia el heladero.

-¡Espérame!

-Nos da un helado de menta a cada uno, por favor.

-Muy bien chico- decía el heladero preparando los conos-, aquí están, disfrútenlo.

-Gracias, toma Ema aquí esta el tuyo.

-Gracias, pero podrías... dejar de hacer... eso- decía Ema cansada.

-¿Ha...cel qué?- cuestionaba Pako mientras lamía su helado.

-Empezar a correr cuando ves algo que te gusta- algo molesta.

-Relájate, jeje, come tu helado.

-Esta bien Pako.

Los chicos se quedaron un rato comiendo su helado, para luego buscar el Centro Pokemon que buscaba Ema. En el gimnasio Pokemon Ash ya estaba listo para su batalla con Corelia.

-Muy bien Ash, que empiece nuestro combate.

-Bien, estoy listo.

-Pero recuerda que he mejorado mucho desde la última vez.

-Yo también- decía Ash muy confiado.

-¡Bien!, solo usaré a Lucario, tu puedes escoger hasta dos Pokemon.

-¿Qué?- cuestionaba Ash.

-Así es, escoge bien a tus Pokemon.

-No tenía planeado esto- decía Ash en su mente.

-Lucario, ve.

-¡Char!

-Bien- decía Ash sacando su Pokebola-, ¡Ve Froakie!

-¡Froki!

La batalla dio inicio y fue una batalla intensa y muy dura para Froakie, Lucario en su forma normal se anticipaba a casi todos sus movimientos y perdió a pesar del gran esfuerzo de su parte.

-No, Froakie.

-Ash, parece que has mejorado un poco, pero no es suficiente para poder vencerme.

-Char.

-Froakie, lo hiciste de maravilla, te mereces un buen descanso- decía Ash sacándola la pokebola de Froakie.

-Ash... susurraba Serena preocupada.

-¡Serena!- exclamaba Ash-, que venga Pikachu.

-Ya lo escuchaste Pikachu, tu puedes.

-Pika, pika- decía Pikachu confiado.

-Bien amigo, es tu turno- decía Ash.

-Pikachu.

-Creó que Pikachu conoce bien a Lucario, pero que te parece un reto mayor- Decía Corelia.

-Te refieres...

-¡Lucario, Mega-evoluciona!

-¡Char!

-Ahora si, Ash quiero que des todo de ti.

-Lo haré, con el apoyo de mis amigos, aunque no estén todos, ¡ganaré!- decía Ash con una sonrisa.

La batalla entre Pikachu y el Mega-Lucario de Corelia dio inicio, fue como esperaba Ash, Pikachu había mejorado mucho desde la última vez que lo enfrentó, pero no era lo suficiente. Luego de un gran tiempo transcurrido, Pikachu ya estaba débil al igual de Lucario; Corelia no podía creer que Pikachu haya mejorado tanto, pero le agradaba la ideal de ver a alguien tan fuerte como Lucario, ambos lanzaron su último ataque y...

-¡Pikachu!- gritaban Ash y Serena.

Hubo una gran pantalla de humo en todo el terreno de combate y no se podía ver que había pasado, mientras tanto Bonnie llevó a su hermano lejos del gimnasio para contarle algo importante.

-¿En qué quieres mi ayuda Bonnie?- cuestionaba Clemont muy confundido.

-Primero, se lo difícil que es para ti guardar secretos, pero...- decía Bonnie acercándose al oído de Clemont.

-¿Eh?

-Es sobre Serena y Ash- susurraba Bonnie al oído de Clemont.

-¿De qué hablas?- cuestionaba Clemont aún mas confuso.

-Ahora te cuento...

**Gracias por leer :D**


	4. Los sentimientos ¿salen a la luz?

Capítulo 4: Los sentimientos... ¿salen a la luz?

Bonnie le contó lo que converso con Serena la noche anterior antes de llegar al gimnasio, lo cual lo dejó asombrado.

-No puedo creer lo que me dices.

-Lo importante es que esta vez, puedas guardar el secreto- decía Bonnie haciendo puchero.

-Bueno...- poniéndose nervioso- no creo...

-¡Enserio!- exclamaba Bonnie muy seria.

-Pues... ¡no debiste decirme nada!- exclamaba Clemont muy nervioso.

-Pero tenía que.

-¿Cómo qué tenias que...?- cuestionaba Clemont más calmado.

-Yo no soy la indicada para lo que necesito que hagas.

-¿Ahora de qué hablas?- Cuestionaba completamente confundido.

-Sería mucho mejor si tu, le preguntas a Ash si es que siente lo mismo por Serena.

-Tienes razón, pero...

-¿Pero qué?- cuestionaba Bonnie-, lo dices por no poder guardar el secreto, ¿verdad?

-Si, no te acuerdas... del cumpleaños de Papá- le decía Clemont.

FLASHBACK

-Hermano, por favor, no le digas nada- susurraba Bonnie.

-Lo siento Bonnie, debo decirlo- decía Clemont muy angustiado.

-¡NO!- gritaba Bonnie mientras veía a su hermano corriendo.

-¡PAPÁ!- gritaba Clemont muy fuerte.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?

-¡Bonnie te va a hacer un fiesta sorpresa!

-¡NO!- Gritaba Bonnie desesperada- ¡PORQUE!- exclamaba tirada en el suelo.

-Le arruinaste la sorpresa a tu hermana Clemont- decía su padre.

-Jeje.- se reía Clemont rascándose la cabeza.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-No me hagas recordar eso hermano- decía Bonnie tratando de no recordar.

-No quiero arruinar esto.

-Yo confió en ti Hermano- sacando una sonrisa-, se que puedes.

-Esta bien, evitare decir algo de lo que me has contado.

-Gracias.

-Deberíamos regresar con Ash de seguro ya termino su combate.

-Si y estoy segura de que ganó.

Clemont y Bonnie iban de regreso hacia el gimnasio para poder apoyar a Ash, el cual no sabían que tenía una dura batalla que estaba a punto de terminar. La cortina de humo seguía y no dejaba ver que había pasado entre los ataques de Pikachu y Mega-Lucario, cuando...

-¿Pikachu?- cuestionaba Ash mirando por todas partes de terreno.

La cortina de humo se disperso y hubo una gran sorpresa, Pikachu logró derrotar a Lucario mega evolucionado por muy poco, pero lo logró; Ash corrió muy feliz hacia Pikachu para poder levantar-lo y felicitarlo.

-¡Bien hecho amigo, lo logramos!- exclamaba Ash de felicidad.

-No puedo creerlo- se decía Corelia.

-¡Bien hecho Pikachu!- gritaba Serena desde lejos.

-Buen trabajo Ash- decía Corelia acercándose con Lucario-, has demostrado mucho coraje y mejoraste mucho desde la última vez.

-Gracias Corelia.

-Lastimosamente me quitaste mi récord de victorias- decía Corelia muy triste.

-Jaja, lo siento Corelia, pero sabías que algún se acabaría.

-Lo sé- decía aún triste-, pero al menos fuiste tu el que me quitó el récord, toma- entregándole la medalla-, por tu victoria.

-Gracias Corelia- decía Ash recibiendo la medalla-, mira amigo la medalla del gimnasio- decía mostrando-le a su amigo.

-¡Pikachu!- exclamaba muy alegre Pikachu.

-Bien hecho Ash- decía Serena acercándose.

-Gracias Serena, pero no lo hice solo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionaba Serena confundida.

-Esta victoria no solo es mía, también es tuya Serena.

-¿Mía?

-Gracias a ti, pude recuperar mi confianza la noche pasada.

-Bu...bueno... no hay... de que Ash- decía Serena muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Jiji- reía en silencio Corelia.

-Bueno Corelia, ya nos vamos, fue un gusto volverte a ver.

-Para mi también chicos, debes entrenar más duro Ash, de seguro los otros líderes sean más fuertes que yo.

-No te preocupes entrenaré duro, nos veremos Corelia- decía Ash saliendo del gimnasio.

-Hasta pronto Corelia- decía Serena.

-Serena espera un momento.

-¿Qué sucede Corelia?

-No dejes que se te escape Ash- decía Corelia algo pícara.

-...- Serena se puso muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Vamos Serena, he visto como lo miras y como te pones cuando te habla Ash, como hace un rato.

-Yo... yo- tartamudeaba muy nerviosa Serena.

-Tranquilízate Serena, es normal, a mi también me han llegado a gustar chicos y se como te sientes.

-¿Enserio?- cuestionaba aún nerviosa.

-Si, yo te diría que le digas de una vez lo que sientes o podría ser demasiado tarde.

-Gracias por el consejo- decía Serena alejándose más tranquila.

Ash y Serena se encontraron con Clemont y Bonnie fuera del gimnasio y les contaron lo que pasó, Clemont y Bonnie lo felicitaron y regresaron al centro Pokemon. Pako y Ema habían terminado su helado antes de que Ash terminase con su batalla y se iban a dirigir en buscar en Centro Comercial.

-Estuvo rico- decía Pako muy alegre.

-Si, muy rico- decía Ema también muy alegre.

-Eh... Ema...- decía Pako mirandola.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tienes un... poco...- señalando a su cara.

-...- Ema estaba muy confundida.

-Espera- decía Pako usando su dedo para sacarla un poco de helado que se quedó en su cara.

-¿Qué haces?- cuestionaba Ema muy nerviosa.

-Limpiándote pues, no te muevas,- sacando-le el pedazo de helado-, ya esta.

-Gra...gracias- decía Ema muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

-No hay de que, así te ves mejor.

-¿Mejor?- cuestionaba Ema aún más nerviosa.

-eh...- poniéndose nervioso-, pues... si... debemos continuar no crees, jeje- decía Pako cambiando el tema.

-Si...- decía Ema sonrojada por el momento.

-Haber... por aquí ya pasamos...- se decía Pako muy nervioso.

-Yo creó... que por aquí...- señalaba Ema.

-Si, si, vamos por ahí, jeje.

-No puede creerlo, el nunca había sido así conmigo, será que... no, no creo el solo me ve como su mejor amiga- pensaba Ema.

-Uy por poco y se me va la mano, debo tener más cuidado con como me porto con ella, sino se dará cuenta- se decía en su mente Pako.

Los dos siguieron caminando en busca del Centro Comercial hasta que lo encontraron y entraron; regresando con los demás, ya se encontraban en el Centro Pokemon para poder descansar después de caminar tanto.

-Enfermera Joey, ¿podría curar a mis Pokemon?

-Por supuesto, dentro de un rato los tendrás como nuevos.

-Gracias.

-Buenos chicos, yo iré a descansar al dormitorio- decía Clemont.

-Yo también estoy cansada hermano.

-Bueno vamos Bonnie, nos vemos chicos- decía Clemont alejándose con Bonnie.

-Ok- respondía Ash.

-Oye Ash, ¿Pikachu estará bien?

-Claro, el es muy fuerte.

-Que bien.

-Quiero aprovechar para agradecerte de nuevo Serena.

-No es para tanto.

-Como que no es para tanto, no seas modesta Serena, por ti lo logré- le decía Ash con una gran sonrisa.

-Quiero aprovechar para darte esto- sacando una caja de su mochila-, toma.

-¿Qué es Serena?- cuestionaba Ash confuso.

-Es algo que te quería dar por ganar tu batalla, iba hacerlo antes, pero estaba un poco nerviosa- decía Serena algo sonrojada.

-Gracias Serena- le agradecía Ash mientras habría el regalo.

-De... de nada- decía Serena nerviosa.

-Serena...- decía asombrado-, esto es...

**Gracias por leer :D**


	5. Recordando el campamento

Capítulo 5: Recuerdo del campamento

-Esto es...- decía Ash sin salir de su asombro.

-¿Lo...recuerdas?- preguntaba Serena muy nerviosa.

-Si...

FLASHBACK

-Muy bien niños, es el último día, así que tendrán el día libre para hacer lo que quieran, pero no se alejen mucho- les decía a todos los niños el profesor Oak.

-¡Que bien, el día libre!- exclamaba un pequeño Ash muy emocionado.

-¡Ah!- gritaba Serena-, ¡no me asustes!- le replicaba la pequeña Serena.

-Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpaba Ash mientras volteaba a ver a otro lado-, ¡Gary vienes con nosotros!

-Lo siento Ash, pero me voy a quedar a ayudar a mi abuelo.

-Eh..., pero si es día libre, para jugar.

-Lo sé, pero mi abuelo necesita ayuda, entiéndeme.

-Esta bien- decía Ash con una sonrisa- Serena, somos solo tu y yo.

-¡Me parece bien!- respondía Serena con un poco de sonrojo.

-¿A donde podemos ir?- se cuestionaba Ash mirando a todos lados.

-Que tal si vamos... por ahí- señalaba Serena un camino a su derecha.

-Esta bien, tu me guías- decía Ash empujándola de la espalda.

-Espera...

-Vamos Serena, mientras más rápido, más tiempo para pasarlo bien, jaja- decía Ash muy alegre.

Los pequeños Ash y Serena siguieron el camino muy felices hablando de todo lo bueno del campamento y de cuanto se divirtieron en el, Ash no para de sonreír con cada cosa que mencionaba el y mencionaba Serena, mientras Serena cada vez que escuchaba y veía muy feliz a Ash recordaba el momento en que se conocieron. Después de un rato llegaron a un pozo que se encontraba ahí junto a un lago.

-Mira Serena- le señalaba Ash- un pozo.

-¿Qué interesante tiene?- cuestionaba Serena confundida.

-Que es, un pozo de los deseos- le explicaba a Serena.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Pues- señalando al lado del pozo-. ahí lo dice.

-Jeje, no me di cuenta.

-No tengo monedas, pero tengo unas cuantas chapas- decía Ash sacándolas de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué vas a pedir?

-Haber...- se acercaba al pozo y cerraba los ojos-, deseo ser algún día el mejor maestro Pokemon del mundo- decía soltando la chapa dentro del pozo.

-¿Ese es tu sueño?

-Si, se que algún lo seré; sera un duro camino, pero lo lograré.

-Me alegro por ti- decía Serena muy feliz.

-Ven, es tu turno de pedir un deseo.

-Esta bien.

-Ten un chapa- decía Ash entregándole una de las chapas que tenía.

-Haber...- se acercaba al pozo-, deseo algún encontrar algo en lo que sea en verdad buena y luche por eso hasta el final.

-¿Aún no sabes que harás?

-Pues no, pero espero encontrarlo- decía Serena algo preocupada.

-No tengas prisa, es algo que irás descubriendo poco a poco.

-Gracias, pero tu si tienes un sueño desde ahora y...- fue interrumpida por Ash.

-No importa, deja de pensar en eso, vamos a sentarnos junto al lago, estoy cansado de tanto caminar- decía Ash tomándose la cabeza, tratando de hacer olvidar a Serena el tema de los sueños de cada uno.

-Esta bien.

Quedaban unas cuanta horas para que el campamento diera por finalizado, Ash y Serena fueron al lago y se sentaron en unos de los troncos y veían como pasaba el tiempo y veían a los Pokemon del alrededor jugar, hasta que Serena decidió hablar.

-Me gusto haber pasado tiempo contigo en el campamento.

-A mi también Serena, pero es una lastima que ya no podamos vernos después de esto... decía Ash algo triste.

-Yo también pensaba lo mismo, pero me alegra que hayas sido el primer amigo que haya tenido.

-¿A qué te refieres con primer amigo?- cuestionaba Ash confundido.

-Como mi mamá es corredora, siempre debemos estar mudándonos de casa en distintas regiones... y no tengo tiempo para hacer amigos- le explicaba muy triste.

-Lo siento mucho Serena.

-Tranquilo, a pesar del poco tiempo que nos conoces, me alegra el que pudiéramos haber sido amigos.

-¿Pudiéramos...?- cuestionaba Ash- ¿crees que me voy a olvidar de ti?

-Bueno... no nos volveremos a ver... y...- fue interrumpida otra vez.

-No digas eso Serena, a pesar de la distancia seguiremos siendo amigos, no importa donde nos encontremos- le decía Ash muy alegre.

-¿Seguiremos siendo amigos?

-Así es- respondía parándose detrás de ella.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntaba muy confundida.

-Esto es un collar que me encontré en el campamento- sacándolo de su bolsillo.

-¿En qué momento lo encontraste?

- te sorprendería la gran cantidad de cosas que te encuentras si abres bien los ojos, jaja.

-¿Qué vas hacer con eso?- seguía cuestionando Serena.

-Pues, ya verás.

Ash desencadenó el collar, pero antes de hacer lo que iba hacer lo limpio un poco y se lo coloco en el cuello de Serena.

-Ya esta- le sonreía-, con esto te acordaras de que no importa donde nos encontremos seguiremos siendo grandes amigos.

Lo único que logró hacer la pequeña Serena fue llorar, pero de felicidad, Ash fue su primer amigo y el que mejor la trato durante todo el campamento.

-Eres un gran amigo Ash, gracias- decía Serena aún votando algunas lágrimas.

-Ten por seguro, que algún día nos volveremos a ver.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo Serena.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Ash salió de su asombro y dejó de recodar y regresó al momento en que se encontraba.

-... el collar.-decía esto mirando a Serena.

-Si, es el mismo collar que diste aquel día- le explicaba Serena aún nerviosa y sonrojada.

-No... no puedo aceptarlo, es tuyo Serena.

-No Ash, yo no pude darte nada ese día, y creó que el volver a estar juntos como esa vez en el campamento es el mejor que puedas dar otra vez- decía Serena más nerviosa aún.

Ash saco el collar de la caja (era pequeña) y sin pensarlo partió el collar a la mitad dejando a Serena en completo shock.

-¿Por...por qué hiciste eso?- cuestionaba Serena aún impactada.

-No lo puedo tener...

-¿De qué hablas?- cuestionaba Serena muy triste.

-No es solo mió... es también tuyo Serena.

-...- Serena quedó otra vez impactado, pero por lo que dijo.

-Es algo que nos une a los dos... y es mejor que lo tengamos los dos.

-Ash...

Ash agarró una de las partes del collar e hizo lo mismo que hace años en el campamento...

-Ahora si, así esta mejor- decía sonriendo-le a Serena mientras el se ponía la otra parte.

-Ash...- decía Serena tomando el collar-, gracias- fue lo último que dijo al abrazar a Ash por lo que hizo.

-De nada Serena- le respondió Ash también abrazando a Serena.

Se quedaron por un buen rato así hasta que la enfermera Joey llamó a Ash para recoger a Pikachu y Froakie. Por otra parte en la ciudad de Luminalia, Pako y Ema ya habían terminado de recorrer el Centro Comercial y compra unas cuantas cosas según Ema, para partir rumbo a la ciudad de Yantra.

-¿Enserio necesitas todo esto?- cuestionaba muy cansado sosteniendo las bolsas de Ema.

-Solo hemos comprado unas cuantas cosas, no es para tanto.

-¡Estas 15 bolsas te parecen poco!- exclamaba Pako molesto.

-Obvio, es demasiado poco, pero creó que bastará.

-¿Por qué a mí? se cuestionaba Pako en silencio.

-Mira ahí esta el señor que nos iba a llevar a ciudad Yantra.

-¡Por fin!- exclama Pako con mucha alegría-, ahora podré dejar de cargar todo esto- decía llorando como bebé.

-Que exagerado eres.

Los chicos subieron con el señor y partieron en rumbo a ciudad Yantra donde se encontraban nuestros amigos, ¿tal vez se encuentre?, pero nada es probable. Ash recogió a Pikachu y Froakie, los dos ya estaban bien y tenían que descansar para seguir mañana.

-Bien amigo es hora de descansar mañana partimos.

-¡Chaa!

-Que bien que estés tan animado Pikachu- decía Serena feliz.

-Pika pika.- le sonreía a Serena.

-Vamos a dormir- decía Ash.

-Esta bien- le respondió Serena.

Los chicos junto a Pikachu fueron al dormitorio donde se encontraban Clemont y Bonnie para descansar. Mientras tanto Pako y Ema se dirigían con destino a misma ciudad donde se encontraban.

-Tengo...- bostezaba-, mucho sueño.

-Será mejor que descanses Ema, será un viaje largo.

-Tu también Pako.

-No pasa nada yo aguantó más de lo crees, acuérdate del avión.

-Si ya me acorde, parabas escuchando música- decía Ema con un poco de sarcasmo.

-Jeje.

Pasó un rato y al parecer el que aguantaba mucho termino siendo el primer en rendirse y se quedó dormido.

-¿Pako?

-...

-Se quedó dormido...

-...

-Jiji, se ve tan lindo.

-Ema... Ema...- mencionaba Pako el nombre de Ema dormido.

-¿Eh?

-Ema... E... Ema...

-Pako...- mencionaba su nombre un poco sonrojada- ¿Esta soñando... conmigo?

**Gracias por leer :D**


	6. Todos juntos, ¡Es mi amiga!

Capítulo 6: Todos juntos, ¡es mi amiga!

Ema se quedó sorprendida al escuchar a Pako mencionar su nombre una y otra vez en sus sueños. Ema lo único que pudo hacer es recostarse del otro lado para también dormir, pero con una gran sonrisa, al parecer el sentimiento que sentía por el podía llegar a ser mutuo y siguieron con destino a la ciudad de Yantra. Mientras una chica seguía despierta pensando en el momento que paso hace un rato con un chico.

-Es el mejor momento que he tenido con Ash en todo el viaje- se decía Serena mientras veía dormir a Ash.

-Ojalá... nunca nos separemos.

-Eres... el mejor Ash Ketchum- fue lo último que dijo al recostarse y quedarse dormida.

Ya salía el sol, era una mañana tranquila y un día largo para Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie, que partirían en camino a la siguiente ciudad solo para visitarla, Ash quería un día de descanso, algo raro en él, pero quería. Los chicos bajaron a la cafetería y se sentaron a tomar un buen desayuno antes de partir.

-¡Se ve rico todo!- exclamaba Ash con mucha hambre.

-Para ti todo es delicioso- decía Bonnie con un poco de sarcasmo.

-Jeje, pero es verdad- le respondía Ash a su sarcasmo.

-es cierto- decía Bonnie.

-¿Oye Ash, ahora como será tu estrategia para el siguiente líder?- le cuestionaba Clemont muy intrigado.

-Bueno... no he pensado en nada.

-¿Enserio?- le cuestionaba Serena.

-Así es, no he pensando en nada- decía Ash con un gran sonrisa.

-Pero tu siempre planeas una estrategia antes de partir- le decía Bonnie muy confundida.

-Es porque quiero tomar en breve descanso, hemos viajado a mi ritmo, así que pensé que hiciéramos algo que nos gustase a todos.

-¿A qué ciudad vamos ahora?- cuestionaba Bonnie.

-No tengo idea- le respondía Ash con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron todos cayendo de sus sillas.

-Haber...- decía Serena volviendo a su sitio y sacando su mapa-, la siguiente ciudad es...- Serena quedó en shock.

-¿Qué pasa Serena?- cuestionaba Clemont.

-Bueno... es... Ciudad Romantis.

-Esta bien- decía Ash-, ¿por qué te pones así?

-No... no es nada, jaja- decía Serena algo nerviosa.

Los chicos terminaron su desayuno y se alistaron para seguir su camino con destino a ciudad Romantis, pero ocurrió algo que les detuvo por un rato... se escuchó un grito a lo lejos del Centro Pokemon por el bosque.

-¿Escucharon eso?- cuestionaba Ash.

-Sí, hay que ir a ver- respondía Clemont.

Los chicos fueron en dirección hacía donde se escuchó el grito y encontraron a un par de chicos en problemas con unos Pokemon.

-¿Por qué tuviste que hacer enojar a esos Pokemon?- le cuestionaba una chica muy enojada.

-¡No es momento para enojarse no crees- le respondía el chico escondiéndose detrás de la chica.

-¡¿Qué haces?!

-Protegiéndome.

-¡¿Conmigo?!- le cuestionaba más enojada y asustada aún.

-¡AYUDA!

Los chicos estaban a punto de ser atacados por los Pokemon, pero llegaron justo a tiempo Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie para ayudarlos.

-Pikachu, usa impactrueno.

-Chespin, látigo cepa.

-Fennekin, usa lanzallamas.

Los Pokemon siguieron las órdenes de sus entrenadores y espantaron a los Pokemon salvajes.

-¿Están bien?- les cuestiono Serena.

-Si, gracias- tomaba un gran respiro el chico.

-¿Por qué estaban molestos esos Pokemon?- cuestionaba Ash.

-Será, porque cierta persona no controla sus impulsos de comida- decía la chica mirandolo algo molesta.

-Oye Ema, no es para tanto...

-¡Como que no es para tanto Pako!- completamente enojada-, ¡me usaste como escudo!

-Jeje, lo siento, lo siento- decía Pako muy avergonzado.

-Así que son Pako y Ema- decía Ash.

-¡Sí!- respondieron los dos.

-De seguro querrán ir al centro Pokemon para descansar un rato después de lo que paso- decía Clemont.

-¡Claro!- exclamaba Pako.

-Pues vamos- dijo Ash.

Todos fueron con dirección al Centro Pokemon donde se conocieron mejor después del momento de peligro que pasaron los dos.

-¿También son de Kanto?- les cuestionaba Ash.

-¿Tu también lo eres?- le cuestiono de igual manera Pako.

-El mundo es chico, eh.

-Así parece.

-¿Por qué están aquí?- cuestionaba Clemont.

-Bueno, queríamos algo nuevo y decidimos de entre muchas regiones esta- le explicaba Ema.

-Buena elección- decía Serena muy convencida.

-Jajaja- se reían todos.

Serena se había alejado un poco para estar a solas un rato y pensar que podría pasar en la ciudad Romantis.

-Podría ser que... no, deja de pensar en eso, Ash y yo nos habremos vuelto más unidos, pero eso no significa nada- se decía Serena en su pensamiento mientras sostenía el collar.

-¿Oye Serena... y es collar?- cuestionaba Bonnie que se acercaba a Serena.

-¿Ah?- saliendo de su pensamiento-, pues... es de Ash.

-¿De Ash?- cuestionaba Bonnie confundida-, ¿Por qué te daría Ash...?, ¡OH!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Tu y Ash...?

-No, no, no, no es lo que piensas- decía Serena muy nerviosa.

-¿Entonces?

-Pues...

Serena le empezó a explicar la historia de ese collar, como lo obtuvo; queriendo darle de regalo, el regalo que le dio hace años y como ahora forma parte de los dos.

-¡Que linda historia!

-Jiji- hacía un risilla algo sonrojada.

-Para mi que le estas empezando a gustar a Ash.

-¿Tu como sabes?, eres solo una niña para saber eso.

-Serena, recuerda que yo le busco novia a hermano.

-¿Eh?

-Bueno... créeme, yo se lo que te digo.

Paso mucho tiempo mientras se conocía y contaban anécdotas que no se dieron cuenta que ya era de noche y tuvieron que quedarse una noche más, a excepción de Pako y Ema que recién llegaban a la ciudad. Los chicos fueron con la enfermera Joey para separar los cuartos, lamentablemente el cuarto que habían usado antes, ya lo usaban otras personas y quedaron solo uno de dos y uno tres.

-¿Ahora qué?- cuestionaba Ash.

-Pues... es muy fácil- le respondía Clemont.

-Ah, si- decía Pako.

-Tu, Ash y yo dormiremos en el de tres y Ema, Bonnie y Serena dormirán en el de dos.

-Entonces... ¿Bonnie dormirá conmigo?- cuestionaba Serena.

-Si.

A todos les pareció una buena idea y fueron cada uno a su respectivo dormitorio.

-¡Que bien, cama!- exclamaba de felicidad Pako.

-¿No exageras?- cuestionaba Clemont.

-No, no creerías lo que hemos pasado durmiendo sentados Ema y yo- decía Pako tirado en la cama.

-Jaja, Oye Ash, he querido preguntarte algo desde hace rato.

-¿Qué cosa?- cuestionaba confundido.

-Ese collar, ¿de donde lo sacaste?

-Pues...

Ash les contó la misma historia que Serena a Bonnie, sobre el origen del collar.

-Whao- decía Pako asombrado-, de seguro ya son novios no.

-Eh...- Ash se puso completamente rojo-, ¿novios?

-¿Qué pasa, no lo son?

-No, no... lo somos- Ash no podía juntar palabras, estaba muy nervioso.

-Tranquilo Ash, pero por como estas de seguro te gusta ¿eh?- le insinuaba Pako.

-¿Gustar?- cuestionaba Ash aún más nervioso.

-¡A que si eh!, tu cara lo dice todo.

-Yo no se si es sea eso..., pero siento un gran aprecio por ella- le decía a Pako volteando a otra parte.

-Ya que hablamos de amor, para que te sientas bien yo también te diré que a mi me gusta Ema.

-Yo creí que ya eran pareja- comentaba Clemont.

-Pues no... aún no le he dicho nada a Ema, pero se que encontraré el momento indicado.

-¿Y tu Ash, le dirás a Serena?- le cuestiono Clemont.

-Decir que... ella me gusta... como amigos- decía Ash muy nervioso.

-Lo dices muy nervioso para creerte, pero estoy seguro que lograré que esté a mi lado- decía Pako mirando por la ventana muy decido.

-De seguro lo harás- le contesto Clemont.

-Eso espero.

-¿No qué estabas decidido?- cuestionaba Ash.

-Mejor hay que dormir, olvidemos este tema por hoy- metiéndose en la cama.

-Jajaja- se reían Ash y Clemont.

Mientras esto sucedía con los chicos, Ema aprovecho que Bonnie se duchaba para hablar con Serena.

-¿Podemos hablar un rato Serena?

-¿De qué?

-Bueno... he visto que tu relación con Ash es muy bonita y quería que me ayudaras... ya sabes...- le decía muy apenada.

-Ash y yo no estamos juntos...- decía esto entrando en una tristeza total.

-Serena... disculpa... pensé que ustedes...

-No te preocupes Ema- le decía con una sonrisa falsa.

-Los vi bastante juntos que pensé... ya sabes...

-Yo quisiera que estuviéramos juntos, pero...- fue interrumpida por Ema.

-Te entiendo Serena, me pasa lo mismo con Pako, el me gusta desde hace mucho, pero pienso que solo me ve como su mejor amiga- comentaba algo deprimida.

Hubo un silencio grande hasta que Bonnie salió de la ducha y rompió el silencio.

-¡Qué bien se siente una buena ducha!- exclama muy alegre Bonnie.

-Ya hay que dormir, ¿No creen?- cuestionaba Serena.

-Si... pienso igual- respondía Ema metiendose en su cama.

Las chicas trataron de ocultar su desánimo sin que Bonnie se diera cuenta y se durmieron. Todos dormían plácidamente, pero a media noche un chico decidió bajar e ir a la sala del Centro Pokemon para ponerse a pensar un poco sobre lo que habían hablado.

-Serena me gusta..., pero... ¿más que como una amiga?- se cuestionaba Ash muy confundido.

-No estas seguro de tus sentimientos, ¿verdad?- le cuestionaba una persona que tampoco dormía.

-¿Eh?

**Gracias por leer :D**


	7. Aprendiendo del amor

**IMPORTANTE:**

**Antes de que empiecen a leer, por favor vean esto; quiero disculparme si siente que hay mucho diálogo y tan poca narración, pero viendo que ahora estoy metiendo más el tema del amor por parte de los personajes, creí que sería mejor que los personajes lo expresen y sea contado como van transmitiendo sus sentimientos.**

**Ya dicho todo esto, hay les va el capítulo...**

Capítulo 7: Aprendiendo sobre el amor

-Que no estas seguro de tu sentimientos; sordo- le replicaba la persona.

-Si te escuche, solo que me sorprendiste un poco Pako, nada más- le explicaba Ash.

-Jeje, disculpa- decía sentándose junto a Ash-, pero como te preguntaba, ¿no estás seguro de lo que sientes?

-Te refieres... ¿si me gusta... Serena?...- decía Ash tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Ash, no estés nervioso, aunque trates de ocultarlo se como te sientes ahora.

-¿Enserio?

-Claro, yo también he pasado por mis dudas sobre este tema.

-¿Como supiste lo que en verdad sentías?- cuestionaba Ash muy interesado.

-Pues... fue hace unos 7 meses en una fiesta especial para una de nuestras amigas por sus 15 años...- decía Pako empezando a recordar.

FLASHBACK

-¿Estas lista para la fiesta de Manuela?- le cuestionaba Pako desde la sala.

-Si, ya voy- le respondía Ema desde su dormitorio.

Pasaron unos 3 minutos.

-¡Ah!- completamente desesperado-, ¿tanto te demoras?- cuestionaba Pako muy aburrido.

-Si, ya estoy, ¿como me veo?- cuestionaba Ema bajando las escaleras algo nerviosa.

-Whao...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te ves hermosa con ese vestido- decía Pako muy pasmado por como se veía Ema.

-Pues, gracias- decía Ema muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Vamos, en un par de horas empezara, seria bueno estar antes.

-Si, vamos.

Pako y Ema fueron en dirección a la fiesta de su amiga; en el camino hacia la casa hubo un gran silencio hasta que Ema decidió hablar.

-Y... en la fiesta... ¿hay alguien que te guste?- le preguntaba Ema muy curiosa.

-Hm... a ver... no, no hay nadie, ¿por qué preguntas?

-No, no es nada... solo... quería saber.

-¡Ah!... ¿y hay alguien que te guste a ti?

-Pues...- poniéndose muy nerviosa.

-Eh, pues parece que si eh, ¿quién es... para hablar con el?

-¿Para que?- cuestionaba Ema muy confusa.

-Pues, para decirle que si te hace algo, que se las verá conmigo, eres mi mejor amiga y siempre te protegeré- se lo decía con una gran sonrisa.

-No creó que sea necesario, esa persona es muy cariñoso, atento y muy lindo.

-¿Ya has pasado tiempo con él?

-Pues... algo así esta siempre a mi lado, aunque no se da cuenta de mis sentimientos a pesar de eso.

-Pues que mal, dime quien para decirle lo que se esta perdiendo, una chica muy inteligente y... muy hermosa.

-¿Hermosa?- le cuestionaba entrando en un sonrojo muy grande.

-Eh, si, aunque a veces un poco pesada, jeje.

-Jiji.

Los dos al fin llegaron a la fiesta y se encontraron con todos sus amigos, Pako le cuestionaba a Ema por el chico que le gustaba, pero Ema trataba de cambiar el tema en todo momento. Ema pasaba rato con sus amigas bailando y Pako estaba con sus amigos conversando un poco sobre lo que habían estado haciendo.

-Hey Pako, ¿como ha estado estos último meses los dos?- le cuestionaba uno de sus amigos.

-La hemos pasado genial, estamos prácticamente casi siempre juntos- le contestaba mientras veía a Ema sonreír con sus amigas.

-Podría decirse... ¿qué están juntos? le cuestionaba con cierta insinuación.

-¡Juntos...!- exclamaba muy nervioso-, solo, además yo lo único que quiero es que ella... sea feliz.

-Pues, ahí esta, tu mismo lo has dicho lo que sientes por ella no es normal, te esta gustando y todavía no te das cuenta.

-Creó... que puedes tener razón... tal vez la estoy empezando a ver de otra manera, pero aún así a ella ya le gusta un chico- le decía a su amigo algo deprimido, pero feliz de que el chico que le gustaba sería atento con ella.

-¿No crees que puedas ser tú?- cuestionaba su amigo.

-No, para nada, ella mencionó cosas que no son de mi, creó que el como me siento ahora, me da a entender... que me he... enamorado de ella.

Tras esto último que dijo Pako, el DJ de la fiesta puso una última canción, una lenta para que bailaran en parejas. Casi todos salieron a bailar, menos Pako y Ema, tras ver Pako a Ema tan sola fue a verla.

-Hey, Ema, ¿Por qué no sales? ¿No vino el chico que te gusta?

-Pues... parece que no...- le contestaba sin que supiera que el chico era el.

-¿Qué te parece si bailamos?, así no estaremos los dos solos.

-Me agrada la idea.

Los dos fueron a buscar un sitio en zona de baile para que pudieran pasar el rato con la última melodía de la noche.

-Es bueno haber venido juntos, ¿no crees?- cuestionaba Pako muy alegre.

-Creó que si.

-Bailando como dos grandes amigos lo harían- decía poniéndose algo nervioso.

-Si...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me... hubiera gustado decirle lo que siento a ese chico, pero no tengo el valor- le respondía Ema tratando de hacer que Pako no se diera cuenta que era el.

-Me esta pasando lo mismo que a ti.

-¿Te gusta una chica?

-Así, es hace poco me acabo de dar cuenta que lo siente por ella es más que una amistad que tenemos.

-Deberá ser muy afortunada por tenerte- le decía Ema ocultando su tristeza.

-Si...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Hay empezó todo- le explicaba Pako el recuerdo.

-Yo aún no se si veo a Serena como algo más que una amiga, pero debo admitir que si me pongo nervioso cuando me empiezan a hablar de ella de esa manera. le comentaba Ash aún un poco confuso.

-Yo, te puedo decir, de lo poco que se... que el cariño que tengas hacía ella puede ir cambiando de poco a poco con el pasar del tiempo.

-¿Tu crees?

-Si, el amor no es algo que tu puedas obtener cuando tu quieras, el amor va de poco a poco con los pequeño detalles que van pasando con el transcurso del tiempo.

-Puede ser, el collar, ¿una señal?- cuestionaba Ash agarrando su collar.

-Eso solo lo sabes tu Ash... tu corazón es el que te manda a hacer estas cosas, no es por azar que lo haces.

-Sobre el amor, te veo más centrado, que cuando actúas normalmente.

-Jeje, es que es muy bonito sentir esto por otras personas que te importan de verdad, sobretodo una en especial.

-Aún no estoy seguro, pero siento que mi amistad con Serena cambiará un poco después de esto.

-Vamos a ir a ciudad Romantis, creó que hay te darás cuenta de lo que sientes.

-Tal vez...

-Ya vamos a dormir, fue un día muy largo, jeje.

-Si, tienes razón.

Los dos se fueron a dormir y así comenzó a pasar la noche hasta que se hizo de día. Todos se levantaron y bajaron a desayunar hubo un silencio grande e incómodo, por parte de Pako, Ema, Serena y Ash los cuales había tenido momentos un poco distintos el día de ayer, pero Clemont trató de romper el hielo.

-Eh... ¿hoy iremos a ciudad Romantis?

-Claro, yo les prometí que tomaríamos un descanso ahí- le respondía Ash.

Fue lo último que se escucho hasta que terminaron de desayunar y comenzaron a caminar hacia la siguiente ciudad, que estaba a unas 3 horas. En el camino Pako se fue junto a Ema para poder hablar mientras iban hacia la ciudad, Clemont también hizo lo mismo con Bonnie, se puso a hablar de los pokemon que podría cuidar en un futuro tal vez, dejando a Serena y Ash solos, pero distantes hasta que...

-Oye Serena...

-¿Qué pasa Ash?

-¿Qué opinas... del amor? le cuestionaba Ash muy interesado en saber su opinión.

-Eh...- poniéndose muy nervioso-, ¿A qué va... esa pregunta?

-Solo... quería saber cual es tu opinión.

-Pues, es algo que no sabría explicarlo, pero si como expresarlo.

-¿Expresar?- se ponía un poco confuso-, ¿como lo expresas?

-Pues... de distintas maneras... como siempre estar pendiente de esa persona, nunca dejarla sola...

-¿Y tu sientes algo ahora por alguien?- preguntaba Ash un poco más interesado.

-¿Como?- se cuestionaba Serena, era una pregunta muy directa, y se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

-Solo quería saber, es todo, si no me quieres decir no hay problema.

-No... es que, tu hablándome de esto... es muy raro sabes.

-No se si sea raro- decía Ash algo confuso.

-Pero..., si quieres saber... si siento algo por una persona.

-¿De tu pueblo?

-No... es otra persona..., ¿A ti... te gusta alguien?

-La verdad no se...

-¿No entiendo?

-Me siento bien con esa persona, pero en verdad no se si lo que estoy sintiendo es amor o solo es que la quiero mucho.

-Pues..., cuando la vez, ¿sientes ganas de estar cerca de ella?- le cuestionaba algo deprimida, empezó a creer que no tendría oportunidad de estar con el.

-De cierto modo si, yo solo quiero que ella este bien, y se sienta segura.

-Creó... que tal vez te estas enamorando...

-¿Tu crees?, no se- le cuestionaba algo pensativo.

Dejaron el tema a un lado y siguieron caminando y llegaron a la ciudad más hermosa de toda la región, todos quedaron maravillados por como se veía la ciudad y fueron lo más rápido posible para empezar a conocer lo distintos sitios que habían.

-¡Es muy bonita esta ciudad!- exclamaba Bonnie muy impresionada.

-Si, hemos caminado mucho, sería mejor ir al Centro Pokemon- les decía Clemont a todos.

Todos accedieron a lo que dijo Clemont y fueron a descansar al Centro Pokemon, ya todos hay cada uno fue a lo suyo, Ema y Pako estaban viendo vídeos en Internet muy divertidos, Serena y Bonnie limpiaban a sus Pokemon, Clemont trataba de arreglar uno de sus experimentos fallidos, el cual volvió a fallar; y Ash fue un rato a fuera con sus Pokemon para disfrutar del aire fresco, cuando le entro en el pensamiento...

-¿Quien será ese chico?- se cuestionaba muy intrigado.

-Será que...

-Pika, pika.

-No pasa nada amigo, eso solo que...

-Pi, pika, pika, pikachu.

-Tu crees que me este enamorando... de Serena...

-Pika, pika, pikachu.

-Desearía poder entenderte amigo...

-¡Chaa!- se recostaba al lado de su compañero.

-Creó que... estoy empezando a enamorarme... de Serena...

**Gracias por leer :D**


	8. ¡Siempre lo he sentido!

**IMPORTANTE:**

**Lamento ante todo no poder haber subido capítulos como lo hacia siempre, la limitación de tiempo no me deja poder continuar mi fic, a pesar de tener las ideas claras para cada capítulo, no obstante encontré el tiempo del que requería y ya les tengo este capítulo, dicho todo esto...**

**hay les va el capítulo...**

Capítulo 8: ¡Ahora lo entiendo!, ¡siempre lo he sentido!

Ash seguía meditando en cuanto al tema del amor, parecer ser que encontró al nuevo además de los Pokemon y las batallas; en ese momento aparece alguien detrás de él, que se encontraba un poco interesada en lo que hacia Ash.

-¿Sigues pensando en lo que hace un rato?- le cuestionaba sentadonse junto a él.

-Así es Serena... no dejo de pensar en eso.- le respondía con un gran respiro.

-Yo... creó que sería bueno... salir un rato a caminar... para que pienses mejor- le comentaba un poco nerviosa.

-Tienes razón, pero... ¿solo los dos?

-Yo pienso que sería bueno... claro si tu quieres...- en su mente Serena estaba ansiosa por escuchar que dijera que solo irían los dos.

-Claro... estaría bien.

Ash se paro de su sitio y con Serena fueron a decirle a los chicos que saldrían un rato a caminar y ellos les asintieron y les dijeron que tuvieran cuidado, Ash le encargo a Bonnie que cuidase de Pikachu. Ya afuera, los dos fueron por un camino que había por la ciudad.

-Está será una oportunidad para saber si mis sentimientos hacia Serena están cambiando- analizaba Ash la situación en la que se encontraba al aceptar la caminata.

-¡Por fin, estoy sola con Ash, sin que tengamos algún problema- decía Serena en sus pensamientos.

-Serena...

-Hm... ¿qué pasa?

-¿Por qué esto del amor es tan complicado de entender?- le cuestionaba muy confuso.

-Bueno... ese el problema que tienes.

-¿Problema?

-No se trata de entenderlo, sino de sentirlo y demostrarlo- le explicaba más sobre el amor.

-¿Sentirlo, demostrarlo?- volvió a cuestionar mucho más confuso.

-Es como con tus Pokemon, tu lo que sientes por ellos, es amor, deseas lo mejor para ellos y protegerlos en todo momento, es idéntico con el trato hacia una persona en especial- le comentaba muy entusiasmada.

-¡Ya entiendo!

-¡Que bien!, de seguro esa chica será afortunada de tenerte- le decía con una gran sonrisa ocultando su verdadero sentimiento tras decir lo que dijo.

Tras esto último hubo un gran silencio hasta que Ash le dijo a Serena que sería mejor regresar al Centro Pokemon con los demás a lo cual Serena accedió, ambos estaban muy contentos el uno con el otro, Serena estaba feliz de poder haber pasado un tiempo a solas con Ash si que pasase algún problema, y Ash igual, pero porque entendió lo que era el sentimiento del Amor y lo ha sentido todo este tiempo por Serena sin saber, en el camino de regreso se encontraron con un puesto de algodón de azúcar y se compraron uno para el camino...

-¡Que rico!- exclamaba Ash pasando su lengua por sus labios.

-¡Si!- exclamaba al igual que Ash.

Reían cuando Ash noto algo raro...

-Oye Serena...- acercándose un poco a ella.

-¿Eh?, ¿qué pasa?- cuestionaba muy extrañada y nerviosa.

-Tienes un poco de algodón...

Ash no termino la frase, ya que sin pensarlo agarró la servilleta que tenía y le limpio la cara a Serena que estaba un poco manchada de algodón.

-Ya esta.

-Gra... gracias- tartamudeaba muy sonrojada.

Eh... no, no es nada, jeje- tartamudeaba al igual que Serena.

Después de eso hubo un nuevo silencio hasta que llegaron al Centro Pokemon con los demás, y cada uno fue por su lado.

-Todo este tiempo... lo he sentido.

-¿Ya sabes cuales son tus verdaderos sentimientos?

-Si, ya lo comprendí o mejor dicho lo sentí- le respondía muy alegre.

-Que bien Ash, ¿Ahora que piensas hacer?- le cuestionó algo intrigado.

-No se Pako, lo siento, pero no se como demostrárselo.

-Pues, aprendes arriesgándote a hacerlo.

-¿Tu lo harás?- le cuestiono Ash igual de intrigado.

-Creó que si, lo haré mañana, será el momento perfecto.

-¿Que hay mañana?

-¿No te has enterado?, pues te comento.

Pako le empezó a comentar todo acerca del show de fuegos artificiales que se realizarían mañana por la noche en la Torre de la ciudad.

-¿Por qué fuegos artificiales?, ¿ayudan en algo a sentir?

-No Ash, jeje, es solo que es un momento más bonito por lo que son las luces que despliegan los fuegos artificiales- le explicaba.

-Yo... ¿podría hacerlo también?

-Claro Ash, no necesitas ser un experto en esto para expresar lo que sientes, solo déjalo fluir.

-Entonces, mañana diremos todo.

-Así parece.

-Jeje, que raro se siente.

-¿Raro qué?- cuestiono un chico que se aproximaba hacia ellos.

-El amor Clemont- le respondió Pako.

-Ash... ¿estas enamorado?

-Si.

-¿Serena?

-Eh... ¿como lo sabes?- le cuestiono sorprendido.

-Me parecía, solo quería estar seguro.

-Pues... yo ahora si estoy seguro de que mis sentimientos son más que de amistad.

-Me agradaría mucho verlos a los dos.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, harían muy buena pareja, además la forma en como se tratan no era normal últimamente.

-También me acabo de dar cuenta yo Clemont, jeje- le decía Ash muy contento.

-Oye, Clemont, pero no le vayas a decir a nadie de esto- le menciono Pako.

-Tranquilo, ya aprendí a guardar secretos.

-Sabes, el solo pensar que no lo hacías me da un poco de miedo.

-Te prometo que no diré nada- levantaba su mano en señal de promesa.

Un poco más tarde ya todos descansaban Pako y Ash seguían platicando sobre el día de mañana, mientras Clemont estaba con Bonnie alimentando a sus Pokemon y creando nuevos experimentos... y, Serena y Ema...

-Serena, ¿no crees que sería mejor que le digas de una vez tus sentimientos, antes de que esa otra chica te lo pueda quitar?

-Quiero y debo, pero por lo que me ha dicho la conoce de mucho y a mi solo me conoce desde que nos volvimos a encontrar- le respondía muy triste.

-Tal vez yo este sintiendo lo mismo que tu, se que a Pako le gusta otra chica, pero quiero que sepa lo que siento yo por el, antes de que sea tarde.

-Me gustaría ser esa chica de la que tanto habla Ash últimamente...

-Vamos, Serena no te deprimas, mira, se que mañana iremos a la Torre.

-¿Y como me alegraría eso?

-Pues, habrán fuegos artificiales que se podrán ver desde lo más alto y que mejor lugar para que estés de ánimos.

-Creó que tienes razón, me ayudará a olvidarme de eso por un momento- le contestaba ya más alegre.

En ese momento pasaron Pako y Ash para avisarles a todos que saldrían un rato a caminar para que no se preocupasen si es que no los veían por el Centro Pokemon.

-¡Regresamos en un rato chicos!- exclamo Ash a todos sus amigos mientras salían.

-¿Podemos ir con ustedes?- le cuestiono Ema.

-Pues, claro no hay problema- le respondió Pako.

-¿Vamos Serena?- le cuestiono Ema ya en la entrada del Centro Pokemon.

-¡Claro!

-Nosotros nos quedaremos- menciono Clemont

-¡OK!- les decían Ash, Pako, Ema y Serena mientras se iban.

Quedaron solos Bonnie y Clemont, y aprovechando esto Clemont no guardo el secreto y le contó todo a Bonnie sobre lo que tenia planeado Pako para mañana en la Torre

-¡Que Bonito!

-Pues, es lo que pasara mañana- comento Clemont.

-Deberías de aprender de Pako, para que yo no te este buscando una novia.

-¡ESTO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CONMIGO!- exclamo molesto y nervioso.

-Tranquilo hermano, poco a poco.

-¡BONNIE!

Mientras Bonnie seguia molestando a su hermano Pako, Ema, Ash y Serena se encontraban por la ciudad recorriendo los centros Comerciales a las cuales tanto Ema como Serena quería entrar para ver la ropa que tenia

-¡No, no quiero entrar!- Exclamaba Pako muy preocupado.

-¿Porque esta así?- cuestiono Serena.

-No es nada, es solo que no le gusta cuando entro porque cree que nunca saldré de ahí.

-No es que lo crea, es la verdad- decía botando unas lágrimas.

-No creó que sea tan malo- menciono Ash entrando al Centro Comercial con las chicas.

-Prepárate... te arrepentirás...- susurraba Pako muy triste.

Todos entraron por el lado de las chicas estaban muy felices de toda la gran variedad que había, mientras que Pako se retorcía de aburrimiento con Ash tratando de calmarlo, pero tiempo más tarde Ash se dio cuenta de lo que sentía Pako y empezó a sentir un poco aburrido y triste.

-Oye Ash, ahora lo entiendes.

-Si, ahora te comprendo, esto es realmente aburrido.

-Y pesado...- alzando las bolsas llenas de ropa.

-Oigan chicos, que pasa aún falta mucho más que ver.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!- exclamaron Pako y Ash.

Y siguieron así casi todo el día comprando y comprando sin saber de donde sacaban tanto dinero y con los chicos realmente tristes y aburridos, además de estar cansados de tantas bolsas que llevan de las compras de las chicas por cada tienda; al fin llegó un punto en el que las chicas se cansaron de comprar y los chicos quedaron aliviados y regresaron al Centro Pokemon.

-¡Gracias por dejarnos ir con ustedes!- exclamaba Serena.

-No hay de que, pero podrían ayudarnos...- se quejaba Ash con todas las bolsas que cargaban entreel y Pako.

-Que exagerados son- menciono Ema.

-Si, claro... exagerados...- decía Pako.

-Tranquilos, ahora los ayudamos.

Pako y Ash le dieron sus bolsas y siguieron su camino a lo cual las chicas les cuestionaron por su rumbo, pero los chicos dijeron que no se preocupasen que en dentro de un rato regresarían.

-¿A donde crees que irán?- cuestionaba muy intrigada Ema.

-No tengo idea... le respondió de la misma manera Serena.

Los chicos siguieron su rumbo mientras conversaban un poco hasta que Pako le queria mostrar algo a Ash...

-Oye, mira esto- sacando un objeto de su bolsillo.

-¿Eso es un cadena?

-Si, se lo daré a Ema mañana cuando sienta que sea el momento.

-¡Un momento, debo darle algo a Serena, no me dijiste que también debía entregarle un presente!- exclamaba Ash algo preocupado.

-Tranquilo Ash, no estas obligado es solo que, yo quiero darle esto.

-Yo no tengo nada que darle a Serena.

-Yo soy de los creen que no necesitas nada material para poder expresar tus verdaderos sentimientos, pero esta vez quiero darle algo especial a Ema.

-Espero a Serena no le importe- decía algo triste.

-A ella no le importara, ya te dije que lo importante no es lo material sino lo de adentro- le explicaba Pako.

Fue cuando en ese momento...

-Inkay usa psicorrayo- ordenó alguien desde los arbustos.

-¡Ash cuidado!- exclamaba Pako tratando de llegar a el.

Fue entonces cuando...

-¿Qué paso?- cuestionaba Ash levantándose del suelo- Pako, ¿Pako?, ¡Pako!- gritó al verlo tirado en el suelo sin moverse.

-¡Pako reacciona por favor!- lo movía para hacer que despertase, pero no servia- ¿quién hizo esto?- cuestionaba muy furioso.

-Jejeje...

**Gracias por leer :D**


End file.
